degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Riley-Fiona Relationship
The relationship between Riley Stavros and Fiona Coyne is known as Riona (Ri'ley/Fi'ona) or Filey (F'iona/R'iley). It began in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview The two first became acquainted with each other when Fiona claimed Riley was her boyfriend to get Dave Turner off her back. Though Fiona seemed to show a sincere interest in Riley, he merely pursued her to hide the fact that he was closeted. Fiona however, suspects throughout the course of their relationship that Riley is gay. They end their relationship in Beat It (1), after Fiona confronts Riley and tells him that she refuses to be associated with someone who is afraid of who they are. Season 9 In Shoot to Thrill, Riley spots Fiona taking part in Degrassi's fashion club. Still convinced that the right girl can "straighten" him out, Riley is determined to get Fiona to go out with him. Meanwhile, Dave Turner is flirting with Fiona, despite her obvious lack of interest in the ninth grader. Riley interrupts the two, and he and Fiona seem to hit it off. After Riley leaves, Dave tells Fiona that while Riley seems like a gentleman, he is a "pure playa". In an attempt to finally get Dave to leave her alone, she tells him that she and Riley are dating. Rumors begin to spread around the halls of Degrassi that Riley and Fiona are a couple. After learning of the rumor, Riley decides to ask her out on a real date, which she accepts. On their first official date, while Riley goes to get a hot dog, Nathan goes up to Fiona, asking her about Riley. Riley returns soon afterwards, realizing who Nathan was. He pretends he doesn't know him, and leaves with Fiona. The next day, Fiona talks to Declan Coyne about how she thinks that Riley is gay, but Declan assures her that her 'gay-dar' is defected. Although Fiona still has a feeling that Riley is gay, she begins a relationship with him, and they plan to go to The Dot after school. In Beat It (1), Riley wants to prove that he doesn't like boys after getting a sudden erection in lifeguard class. He invites Fiona to his house, attempting to sleep with her. They make out for a bit, but when Riley gets too rough, Fiona pushes him off, telling him that she refuses to have sex with him because she still has a feeling that he's gay. Riley lashes out on Fiona, telling her to leave, causing her to leave his home out of fear. The next day at school, Fiona confronts Riley about what had happened the previous day, insinuating that there is something wrong with him. Fiona breaks up with him, stating that she refuses to date someone who is afraid of who they are. In Beat It (2), Riley runs after Fiona, who doesn't want to talk to him, and asks about her proposition to keep dating him while he figures out who he is. She tells him she doesn't even pretend to date thugs, and questions his logic about how it is better to be known as a gay basher than a gay person. She stares at him and walks away in disgust, but Riley is interrupted before he can pursue her. Later, Riley approaches Fiona at her locker and apologizes to her, saying he is now getting help. She congratulates him, and he asks if she is interested in having a real boyfriend after he is "cured." Fiona tells him that homosexuality cannot be cured and comments that he must really hate himself. She walks away, and Riley yells at her back, "Too bad you can't cure bitch!" She tells him that they don't talk anymore and continues to walk away from him. Season 11 In Extraordinary Machine (2), they are seen meeting up before the play Love Roulette with Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. Timeline *Start Up: Shoot to Thrill (903) *Broke Up: Beat It (1) (907) **Reason: Fiona refused to date someone who was afraid of who they were. Trivia *They are both members of the LGBT community: Riley is gay and Fiona is a lesbian. They both dated each other in an attempt to hide their sexuality. *They are both good friends with Anya MacPherson. *They both had crushes on heterosexuals - Riley had a crush on Peter Stone and Fiona had a crush on Holly J. Sinclair. They also kissed their heterosexual crushes against their will. *They both consider their favorite movie to be Let The Right One In. *Fiona hinted at her homosexuality in season 9 when she explained to Riley that she didn't want to have sex with a man. *They were the second couple to have a beard relationship. The first was Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash, and the third was Zoë Rivas and Winston Chu. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Gallery 987.jpg th_degrassi9030197.jpg image12gg.jpg 5754.png Shoot_to_thrill_1.jpg 34242.png 4543f.png 4554.png th_degrassi9030118.jpg th_degrassi9030114.jpg 5463g.png fiona and rileu.jpg|Fiona and Riley 5643n.png DG.jpg 6544f.png 645k.png th_degrassi9030129.jpg 464k.png th_degrassi9030128.jpg Dtng9079081.jpg Normal degrassi machine 09HR.jpg 903 (54).jpg D11 june 7 ss 0861.jpg.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:LGBT